O circo
by sango7higurashi
Summary: "E mesmo sendo completamente opostas, elas eram amigas, unidas como unha e carne. Até o dia que tudo começou a ruir." Bronze no II Challenge Bellatrix Black


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: essa fic não foi betada, todos os erros presentes são obra de uma escritora analfabeta

Bronze no II Challenge Bellatrix Black.

O circo

_Na noite de estréia do circo_

_vai completa toda a família_

_Vai completa, e só quando volta_

_se vê que incompleta da filha._

_(João Cabral de Meio Neto, versos de "O circo")_

Durante anos, Sirius viu a curiosa relação existente entre seus familiares, mas nada lhe intrigava mais do que a estranha amizade entre suas primas.

Por um lado, havia Bellatrix, a mais velha era a favorita da família, seguia todos os ideais da família, ou como dizia , seguia todos os preconceitos.

Por outro lado, havia Andrômeda, sempre contra os ideais de pureza, sempre mostrando a Sirius o outro lado, tentando levá-lo para ele.

E mesmo sendo completamente opostas, elas eram amigas, unidas como unha e carne. Até o dia que tudo começou a ruir.

Andrômeda estava para se formar, faltava pouco menos de um mês para o final das aulas, quando Sirius ouviu a notícia de que Bellatrix ira noivar.

- Não, mamãe, a festa não vai acontecer antes de Andrômeda se formar, quero minha irmã presente.

Sirius suspirou, aquele bate boca já estava acontecendo a mais de uma hora e parecia que, tanto sua tia como sua prima, não estavam dispostas a dar o braço a torcer.

- Elas ainda estão nisso?

Sirius ouviu a voz infantil de seu irmão vinda de sua direita e se virou para encará-lo.

- Acho que não vão sair disso nunca, não sei por que Andy não vem mais cedo pra esse tal noivado.

O mais novo concordou e passou a encarar a briga.

- Certo, Bellatrix, faça como quiser, agora desapareça da minha frente, você já me deu uma boa dor de cabeça.

Sirius viu sua tia desaparecer no corredor e sua prima bufar irritada, antes de passar entre ele e Regulus com certa brutalidade.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam antes de Regulus comunicar que iria atrás de algo para fazer. Sirius, porém, decidiu ir atrás de Bellatrix e a encontrou sentada no jardim dos fundos.

- Tá tudo bem, Bells?

A morena tirou o olhar da grama mal cortada a sua frente para visualizar os olhos azuis de Sirius.

- Não muito, mas vai ficar, vou ter avisar os Lestrange sobre a mudança na data.

Sirius se sentou ao lado de Bellatrix e isso pareceu desagradá-la, pois ela torceu o nariz levemente, mas não disse nada.

- Não entendo essa amizade entre você e a Andy, ela não gosta daquela história que seu noivo anda contando, sobre um futuro sem trouxas.

Bellatrix suspirou, mas Sirius não sabia dizer se era de irritação ou de cansaço.

- Ela só anda confusa porque desde o ano passado tem um sangue-ruim atrás dela, mas eu e ela temos uma ligação, somos irmãs, nossa amizade é mais forte que essas bobagens, entende?

Sirius franziu a testa.

- Na verdade não, se é assim, porque você não tem a mesma amizade com a Narcisa? Você não esperaria o fim do ano letivo se Andy não estivesse lá.

Bellatrix suspirou novamente e dessa vez Sirius quase podia jurar ser de irritação.

- Você é muito criança, Sirius, por isso que não consegue entender a força do meu laço com a Andy, mas isso não importa, nós sabemos tudo uma da outra, é claro que eu a quero no meu noivado.

Novamente ele franziu a testa, não entendera uma palavra do que Bellatrix queria lhe dizer e pensou que talvez a mais velha estivesse apenas o enrolando.

- Deixe pra lá, não sei por que eu ainda tento lhe explicar alguma coisa.

Sirius se sentiu um pouco ofendido, mas se manteve calado enquanto observava Bellatrix se levantar e desaparecer pela porta da casa. Definitivamente, sua prima era uma incógnita.

A casa estava agitada, havia diversos elfos domésticos circulando pela casa servindo bebidas e quitutes, a cada vez que Sirius colocava os olhos em um, imaginava macacos desajeitados servindo as hienas risonhas que eram seu pai e seu tio, há muito já estavam alterados pela bebida.

Olhou para a decoração da sala e a forma como tudo estava organizado e, por instantes, Sirius viu um circo armado, pronto para uma belíssima apresentação.

Olhou para trás, viu que as mulheres da família desciam pela escada e eram vislumbradas por todos os homens. Viu sua velha mãe descer ao lado da irmã, ambas com olhares venenosos no rosto enquanto fuzilavam os maridos bêbados. Rodolfo fez um gracejo a futura sogra e Sirius viu nele o mestre de cerimônia, apresentava suas duas palhaças a platéia cheia.

Viu Narcisa descer, seu corpo alto e muito magro lhe trazia um ar de estrangeira quando em contraste com seus cabelos loiros, quase parecia andar por uma corda bamba, sendo amparada por Lucius, que lhe deu a mão no final da escada. A roupa do loiro dava a ele um ar de adestrador, sim, ele parecia um adestrador de leões.

Logo a atração principal chegou e Sirius sentiu um aperto no peito, Bellatrix descia a escada de braço dado com Andrômeda, duas belas damas fazendo acrobacias no céu de forma que qualquer pequeno erro as levaria ao chão.

Ambas se separaram para que Bellatrix seguisse com o futuro marido, enquanto que Andrômeda foi obrigada a aceitar o braço de Rebastian, o que agradou Bellatrix, Sirius sabia o quanto a prima desejava ver os dois juntos, assim teria a irmã sempre perto mesmo após o casamento.

Sirius suava frio, faltava pouco, olhou para Andrômeda e viu que ela o olhava atentamente, com medo que ele revelasse qualquer coisa que fosse sobre a conversa que tiveram pela manhã.

_- Embora? Como você pretende ir embora?_

_Andrômeda suspirou, Sirius sentiu uma pequena sensação de deja vu, era o mesmo que ocorrera com Bellatrix dias antes._

_- Eu gosto de Ted, Sirius, não posso viver essa vida para sempre, eu tenho que viver aquilo que eu quero._

_- Mas e a Bells? Ela é grudada com você, vai deixá-la no dia do noivado dela? _

_- Você é criança demais para entender, Sirius. Quando ficar mais velho e se apaixonar, vai entender._

_Sirius franziu novamente a testa, já era a segunda vez que alguém tentava lhe explicar algo e depois lhe dizia que era muito novo para entender. Já estava começando a se irritar._

A todo o momento, Sirius olhava de Andrômeda para Bellatrix, inquieto, não sabia o que fazer e a ausência de algum acontecimento o estava matando. A festa passava tranquila demais depois do cerimonial que oficializou o noivado, Rodolfo começou com seu velho papo sobre o estranho homem que conheceu e que prometia um futuro sem trouxas. Mais do que nunca aquilo lhe parecia uma apresentação circense, afinal, aquela conversa lhe soava quase como uma piada jogada pelo mestre de cerimônias para tentar agradar sua platéia.

Sirius ficou tão entretido com a apresentação, que quase perdeu o momento em que Andy se levantou, jogou uma desculpa qualquer e saiu do cômodo, lançando a Sirius um último olhar. Ela estava indo para não mais voltar.

Sirius passou a suar frio, não sabia se conseguiria agüentar o tempo que ela lhe pedira, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade, por essa razão, Sirius não soube dizer quanto tempo levou até que Bellatrix desse por falta da irmã.

- Onde está Andrômeda? Ela sumiu faz um bom tempo.

Após aquela frase, o caos se iniciou. Bellatrix estava determinada a achar a irmã, mandou um elfo a procurar pela casa, mas nada. Bella já estava muito alterada quando Sirius se aproximou timidamente dela e do marido.

- Ah... Bells... A Andy me pediu pra te entregar isso.

Ainda um pouco inseguro, Sirius entregou um envelope para a prima, que abriu rapidamente para ler seu conteúdo.

_Bells, talvez algum dia você me entenda e eu espero que seja em um futuro próximo. _

_Eu me apaixonei por Ted Tonks, mas como você tem conhecimento, ele é um nascido-trouxa e, por isso, não teria o apoio de nossos pais para me casar com ele. Se por um lado acredito que eles não entenderiam, por outro eu espero que ao menos você, que me conhece tão bem, me entenda._

_Foi errado de minha parte esconder meu relacionamento com ele, mas não queria que ninguém interferisse e, justamente por te conhecer tão bem como você me conhece, que sabia que você interferiria._

_Por fim, pedi que Sirius lhe entregasse essa carta, porque eu seria incapaz de deixar a mansão sem me despedir de você. Eu te amo, minha irmã, mas não posso viver uma vida que não é minha._

_Andy_

As feições de Bellatrix passaram a mudar, choque estava estampado em seu rosto que ficava mais pálido a cada instante. Porém, algo inesperado aconteceu: Ela começou a chorar.

Muitos foram os que arregalaram os olhos perante tal fato, ninguém,nem mesmo seus familiares, haviam visto Bellatrix chorar depois que se tornou mocinha. Sirius, que não tinha conhecido Bellatrix antes disso, tomou um grande susto, não achava que a prima tivesse a capacidade de derramar lágrimas, mesmo que fosse no mais súbito silêncio.

Foi ali, enquanto encarava os olhos vermelhos de Bellatrix, que Sirius entendeu o que as primas tentavam desesperadamente externar, mas que nunca passava de frases desconectas: Elas se amavam. Não era um amor romântico, certamente que não, era um amor puro, algo fraternal e mesmo assim forte como nenhum outro, algo que as tornava cúmplices, que matava as diferenças entre elas e as mantinha unidas, mas que também era frágil e que se partiria no primeiro vacilo, naquele vacilo.

Aos poucos, o choro cessou e quando Sirius olhou nos olhos da prima uma última vez, não era mais a tristeza que brilhava, mas a raiva, que foi externada em um único murmúrio.

- Maldito Tonks...

Olhou para Rodolfo ao lado de Bellatrix e se lembrou das palavras ditas anteriormente, depois, o modo raivoso que a prima limpava as lágrimas. Naquele momento, Sirius percebeu algo que seus tios foram incapazes de ver. Eles haviam perdido uma filha, não para o amor, mas para uma causa.


End file.
